Often times, an internet content provider maintains a single web site for users, which provides universally identical web content to all users. The major problem with providing identical content to all users is that it ignores individual user's distinct taste and preference on the web content, thus tends to provide irrelevant content to the users. This significantly degrades user satisfaction, reduces conversion rate on the website, and decreases website metrics.